


Lost In Time (Tenth Doctor x Reader)

by RazzleDazzle15



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Female Character, College, Drinking, Emotions, F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: PG13, Talk of Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzle15/pseuds/RazzleDazzle15
Summary: After graduating from college, (Y/N) gets an unexpected visit from a certain timelord on New Years Day concerning an entity that may or may not have the power to affect space and time. You go on marvelous adventures with the Doctor for three months and in such a short time, you and the Doctor are quite sure that you would like to consider yourselves a little more than just companions





	1. The Doctor Is In (Your House)

**Author's Note:**

> (Eeeeey Mates! Welcome to my first) Shitty Post (So, here's the thing. This is probably going to turn into a horrendous wreck so sorry in advance for that. I also hope that you know that there will be certain times I will ask for you to play a certain song I will list from Youtube or something just to set the mood) so hopefully you won't get triggered by that (Anyways, thanks so much for reading my first chapter and comment if you agree that David Tennant deserves more love and respect. Thanks!)
> 
> -Your loving author, Razzle~

The world around you burns red. And a blaring ringing fills your ears accompanied by blurry vision and a massive headache. You were lying on the ground in the middle of burning terrains. Everything was set ablaze by the Dalek army. 

The faint screams of the innocent people of earth ricocheted off of the broken walls of fallen buildings and fiery cars. The Doctor. Where was the Doctor? You try to push yourself up and find yourself to be too weak. You can’t even call out his name. Nothing but dry harsh whispers escape your mouth, and that wouldn’t be enough to alert him of your location. Did he even know where you are? “How did this all happen?” you think to yourself as you laid there, helpless to the human race as your people were being slaughtered right in front of your eyes. And you, little (Y/N) (L/N) couldn’t even speak a word in defense. 

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Answer me!” a faint, yet strong voice called out. You struggled to strain your head towards the voice. That’s when you saw him. Frantically searching through the crowds of terrified people was the Doctor, calling for you. “(Y/N)!” Though you couldn’t see too well, you could still make out the blur of brown hair and his coat swaying furiously behind him as he ran. Hot tears streamed down your face. You opened your mouth to try your best to scream one last thing before you were completely engulfed by darkness. 

“I’m here.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: The Doctor Is In (Your house)

(Three months earlier…)

“Five!... Four!...Three!...Two!...One!... HAPPY NEW YEARS!” the small, crowded room erupted into fits of laughter and clapping and kissing. Lots of it. You stood in the center hugging your best friend, Sylvia, spilling a cup of wine as you hugged her and jumped excitedly for the new year. “No more college!” you yelled, whooping in the air. You and your college friends may or may not have had one too many cups of wine and two too many bottles of beer that night. But you had finally graduated with a masters, and you and your friends couldn’t be any happier. 

That is, until, the police arrived at the apartment. Nobody expected that to happen on New Year's Day. Sure you knew that everyone was making a racket because you were all semi-drunk college graduates. But nothing got out of hand. 

There was a series of violent taps on the door before someone kicked it open. That’s when the whole room turned into a widespread panic as people began screaming and wondering if they had done something terribly wrong. You searched the room until your eyes landed on three men wearing black helmets to you couldn’t see their faces emerged from the open door. Your heart skipped a beat once you realized what each man was holding in his hands. 

“What’s going on?” Anthony, your guy friend whispered in your ear as the three men wearing bulletproof vests and carrying guns looked around the room. “I don’t…. I don’t know,” you answered truthfully. Your classmates started freaking out; screaming and holding their hands up as the men quickly kept switching their targets. Your heart began to beat faster in your chest. 

“Oi! What the hell is going on here?!” You yelled over the noise. “I’ll tell you what’s going on here!” a male’s voice sounded from behind the men with guns. Behind the one on the right emerged a man with brown hair wearing a trenchcoat and some sort of blinking weapon. The man reached into his coat pocket and began to dig around. “Oh, wrong pocket…” he muttered before reaching into his other coat pocket and pulling out a piece of paper in which he proceeded to shove the slip in your face.

“Detective… John Sm-Smith?” you read. John quickly stuffed his identification back into his pocket and started pointing his laser… whatever that thing was, at the people in the room.

“Nobody leaves this room until we find what we’re looking for, everybody understands?” Mr. Smith yelled. Nervously, you waltzed up to him as he flashed his blue light into the eyes of Mandy Green, a shy and timid girl from almost every class you went to. Mandy let out a high pitched shriek of surprise. You tapped his shoulder and placed your hands on your hips, trying to look serious though you were really frightened and mostly confused. He turned his head to look at you. He had the deepest coffee brown eyes you had ever seen. They reminded you of a black hole…

“Excuse me. But who gave you permission to barge in here unannounced?” you demanded. Smith looked over to the men with guns and then back at you. “We have a warrant,” he replied moving to someone else and shining the light into their eyes. You followed him. “Where’s the warrant?” Mr. Smith stopped and turned his whole body to face you. He was much taller than you, you realized. You weren’t exactly the tallest girl there. Him staring down at you like he was made you felt almost intimidated by him. Almost. Unfortunately for Mr. Smith, you graduated with a master's in law. A prosecutor was what you were striving to be, and you weren’t going to let this man ruin the first night of freedom you’ve had in four years. 

“It’s right, uh…” he stuttered checking his coat all over. You tapped your fingers on your arm in annoyance. “Uh, guys?” he said turning to his other three companions. “Where’s the warrant?” At this, the men looked at each other and one by one they shook their heads. They didn’t talk. They only shook or nodded their heads. Mr. Smith whined and began to twirl in annoyance. “Ah, come on! I told you to remember!” You bit your lip to try and hide your amused smile.

“You aren’t a real detective, are you?” 

“Well, there’s no use in hiding it now…” John mumbled scratching the back of his neck and looking off to the side. “Anyways, how’d you know that we didn’t have a warrant to get in here?” 

“When the police storm a place, they yell “open up we have a warrant”,” you said matter-of-factly. “And you don’t exactly look like a detective. You seem more like a father trying to swindle someone out of their money because you are too lazy to get a job of your own. Next time, look more confident and lose the eyebrow arch,” you sassed, looking at John with a smart look. “It makes you look like you are trying too hard.” That made the strange man grimace. “Well, that would have been helpful.” 

“Yes. Yes, it would have,” you replied. Sylvia looked at Anthony and Anthony looked at Sylvia before they both looked at you. “Um, (Y/N)? What the hell is going on here?” Anthony pleaded. You shake your head. “Some kind of New Year's prank. Somebody get me a phone to report these morons to the real police.” 

“Wait, no no no no no no!” Smith cried, reached for you but you jumped out of the way. “What are you insane?!” you yelled as a strange man tried to grab your arm. He seemed to be debating in his head. “Depends on what your definition of ‘insane’ is.” he decided finally. You laughed in disbelief.

“Unbelievable! Sylvia! Phone me, now!” you instructed. John tried again but you jogged over to the couch where Sylvia tossed your cellphone to you. Frantically, John pulled out his light and began to scan everyone’s eyes at super speed. You dialed the police’s number.

“Yes, hi my name is (Y/N) and these men just ransacked my apartment and is doing all sorts of weird stuff to my friends and- Oi! What do you think you’re doing, mate!?” you yelled as John waltzed up to you and shone the blue light in your eyes. “What the-!” you yelled as you were blinded by sapphire. The phone slipped from your hands and landed on the soft, wine-stained carpet beneath your feet. John’s eyes grew wide. “It’s you…” he breathed. You blinked as he lowered his thing. 

“I’m what?” you asked, clearly confused. The faint voice from your phone could barely be heard even though the room was dead silent. 

“Hello? Hello? Are you still there, miss?” the phone said. You ignored it for the time being as you and Smith locked eyes. His deep brown ones staring right through your vibrant (E/C) ones. You gulped nervously. “May I ask you what you are doing, sir?” you croaked. Smith never tore his gaze. “It chose you.” Now you were really, really confused. 

“What on earth are you talking about Mr. Smith?!” you didn’t mean to make your voice go so high, but you didn’t know what else to think. “You’re crazy!” 

“Not as crazy as you’re gonna be when you find out what happened to you.” He exclaimed taking your hand in his and running through the crowd. You opened your mouth to protest as you passed through the three men still guarding the door. What did Smith think he was doing. His grip on your hand was strong but not strong enough to hurt you. It did, however, prevent you from pulling away. You turn your head to make one last pathetic look at Sylvia and Anthony before the walls block your vision. You didn’t know why, but all of a sudden tears began to fall silently down the sides of your face as you blindly followed this insane man through the maze of apartment rooms. 

Back in your living room, Sylvia watched in silence as the men also left with Smith and yourself. The whole room was overtaken by the sound of nothing. 

“Damn!” Anthony shouted. “We just let (Y/N) get kidnapped!” Sylvia was covering her mouth with her hands trying hard to hold back frightened tears. 

“What… just happened?” Many asked timidly. 

“I’ll tell you what happened!” Anthony slammed his fist down on the coffee table as Sylvia broke down on the floor. “That strange man just took (Y/N)! And we were responsible! Who knows if she’s coming back? Who knows if she’s ever coming back!”


	2. It's The Doctor, Actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After graduating from college, (Y/N) gets an unexpected visit from a certain timelord on New Years Day concerning an entity that may or may not have the power to affect space and time. You go on marvelous adventures with the Doctor for three months and in such a short time, you and the Doctor are quite sure that you would like to consider yourselves a little more than just companions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales*
> 
> I can't do this anymore...
> 
> *exhales*
> 
> Thanks for reading chapter two! I apologize if these chapters are short. They are normally a lot longer in the google docs format so I can't really tell how short it is going to be until I copy and paste it onto the site to publish. Then, even when I realize the length, I have already finished it and I am already working on the next chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and I'll be back soon with chapter three!
> 
> -Razzle

“W-Wait a minute!” You yelled as Mr. Smith was practically dragging you down the endless tower of stairs. The two of you were still sprinting through the apartment building in search for an exit. You struggled to keep yourself on your feet. The furious taps from your running bounced off of the walls of the stair tower making it hard to concentrate on what Mr. Smith was saying ahead of you.

“We don’t have much time,” he said in a rush. “Those blasted Juevin will begin to start killing if they don’t get their entity back.” 

Entity?

“Mr. Smith-“ You breathed. John stopped abruptly when you finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Without any way of stopping yourself, you face-planted right into John’s back. He jumped slightly and turned around placing his hands on your shoulders and looking you in the eye saying: “Miss, I know that you’re anxious to get out of here, but the physical abuse isn’t necessary.” You huffed bitterly.

“Listen, asshat,” You smarted. “I don’t even have the slightest clue to who you are and why you want me. And! Not only did I let you kidnap me, but I let you do some weird experiment to my friends back there!” 

“Okay, first of all,” Smith said opening the door and dragging you out into the night. “I’m not kidnapping you, I’m just borrowing you until I can help save the world. And secondly, you are very very feisty. How do your friends put up with you?” Now Smith was running down the streets with you close behind. It was lightly snowing and the street lamps made the flakes glisten a bright gold. It was a beautiful sight, but you had no time to admire it.

“They happen to treat me with respect, John.” You reply harshly as you struggled to keep up. John ran a lot faster than you. Why was he in such a hurry? “Hey! Can you slow down? I’m not as eager to leave my friends as you are.” 

“Sorry, no can do miss… what did you say your name was?” Smith questioned tilting his head trying to remember if you had mentioned your name to him back before or not. “Was It Katherine…?” He trailed off.

“I didn’t,” You interrupt now running side by side to the strange man who had abducted you. His hand was still clutching your wrist. It was starting to really creep you out. “The name is (Y/N) (L/N). Very important information for the police to know once I file my report!” You spat. That made Smith grimace. He paused and looked at your eyes again. After a few moments of silent running, he responded with: “Good to know.” And continued to lead you away. After a few more minutes, you realized that you were in a part of London that you didn’t entirely know all too well.

“Where are we?” You ask sheepishly. You also noticed that Smith had begun to slow down until he came to a halt. The two of you, hand in hand, were standing in the middle of an old road that was dark. It was frigid outside. For a moment you forgot that you were holding hands with a complete stranger. Your short-sleeved shirt did a whole lot of good out in the January weather. 

“Middle of Hartway I believe…” Said Smith. “Are you chilly?” He asked looking at you. He had noticed that you tensed up as a biting wind nipped at your neck. You shake your head.

“Don’t get any ideas.” You said. Shrugging, Smith stuffed his hands in coat pockets and trudged through the snow to an old building that was sitting on the corner of the street. Odd you thought. Why were the two of you heading towards a creepy old building in the middle of the night? You were beginning to question your sanity at this point. 

“Alright, here’s the deal,” Smith said. You were standing at the door to the creaky structure with your arms clasped in your hands because you were cold. Really cold. “So, the Juevin will arrive here in less than five minutes or so, and they will want their entity back. So, this is where you come in,” you jumped back when Smith whirled around and stuck his finger in your face. “All you have to do is give it back to them.” You roll your eyes in annoyance.

“I honestly have no idea as to what you are talking about.” You say for the hundredth time it seemed. John let out a frustrated sigh as if it were basic mathematics that you weren’t getting. “One plus one is always two…” he muttered shaking his head. You tilted your head got the side. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Well then! Shall we be off?” 

You cross your arms stubbornly. “No! You still need to tell me what in the blazing hell you want me to do!” Smith studied your angry expression. 

“You seem upset.” he said bluntly. Okay, now you were mad! Blindly, you reached your hand out and gripped his shirt in your hands and pulled his face down close to yours so you were making direct eye contact with him. 

“Listen, punk!” you snarled. “I don’t know what you are trying to do, but cut this shit out right now! I mean it.” Smith’s eyes went wide. You swore that you could see pure amusement in his eyes. You were scared, and confused. And mostly pissed. 

“What shit?” he questioned trying to hide his newly formed smirk. You growled. 

“Stop playing dumb-” you started but quickly stopped. What was that? You just heard something but it had ceased once you realized you could hear it. Some kind of rumbling maybe? No, it sounded more like an engine. But not some kind of engine from earth.

“Get down!” Smith instructed, pushing you down with him into the snow. You screamed as a violet beam shot by above your head, crashing into the entrance. The explosion made the building start to crumble and the ground shake. You squeezed your eyes shut and covered your ears. That’s when you realized that Smith had his arm around you. Was he shielding you from the debris?

“Fathra! Queen of the Juevin! We come to return the entity to you! There is no need to attack!” Smith yelled. That’s when you noticed, for the first time, a giant aircraft hovering in the sky above you. You shielded your eyes from the blinding white light that projected down on the two of you.

“Surrender the human girl, Doctor!” A females voice rang through an intercom. Your eyes went wide.

“U-um, Smith?!” You cried out over the noise and the wind whipping around you from the engines. Smith kept his eyes on the space craft for a moment.

“It’s the Doctor, actually.” He responded.

“What?!” You yelled over the white noise. You tried to hold your hair out of your face. Smith slowly rose to his feet, his coat swaying furiously in the wind. The snow was flying around everywhere. Your breath caught in your throat. With the wind, and the snow, and the light, Smith standing there like that looked enchanting. Your thoughts were interrupted when he turned his head to look at you. He smiled.

“Nice to meet you, (Y/N).” He Said rather calmly over the commotion. “I’m the Doctor. Now stand back, and you won’t get hurt.” 

You didn't know why, but a small feeling of comfort began to flood over you. Here you were in the middle of nowhere with some man who lied about his identity, an alien space craft, and some entity that these creatures were willing to kill for some entity stuck inside of you. Even through it all, you felt warm out in the snowy night.


	3. Author Note #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read pls

Ummm…. I realized that I had abandoned this account in 2018 and only posted two chapters in this story. The bad news is, I've been dead. The good news is, now that I've gotten back into writing (and this site *cough*) I will be updating as well as actually posting stuff! Sorry for this... cliffhanger? I guess? More chapters are (FINALLY) on the way. Thanks to COVID-19 I will have a lot of time to write more shit. Thank you so much for being patient. Your loving author,

~Razzle


	4. I'm going to die, thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He winked. He fucking winked. You were done for. This man had just killed you. You were going to die by an alien on New Year’s day and you couldn’t even tell your friends about the new meme you had discovered about knee caps. Your life was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey! Um, sorry if this chapter is short. But the good news is, it's a new chapter! And yes, I am continuing this story and will be working on chapter four tomorrow. You should expect it either later today or sometime tomorrow. Thank you for your patience! Now, let's get on with the story! Your loving author,
> 
> ~Razzle

“Surrender the human girl, Doctor!” A female voice rang through an intercom. Your eyes went wide.

“U-um, Smith?!” You cried out over the noise and the wind whipping around you from the engines. Smith kept his eyes on the space craft for a moment.

“It’s the Doctor, actually.” He responded.

“What?!” You yelled over the white noise. You tried to hold your hair out of your face. Smith slowly rose to his feet, his coat swaying furiously in the wind. The snow was flying around everywhere. Your breath caught in your throat. With the wind, and the snow, and the light, Smith standing there like that looked enchanting. Your thoughts were interrupted when he turned his head to look at you. He smiled.

“Nice to meet you, (Y/N).” He Said rather calmly over the commotion. “I’m the Doctor. Now stand back, and you won’t get hurt.”

You didn't know why, but a small feeling of comfort began to flood over you. Here you were in the middle of nowhere with some man who lied about his identity, an alien space craft, and some entity that these creatures were willing to kill for some entity stuck inside of you. Even through it all, you felt warm out in the snowy night.

But you snapped out of your trance when the surface below you started to rumble. The Doctor kept his gaze fixed on the massive ship looming overhead. His fists gripped tightly at his sides. He seemed calm but tense at the same time. Troubled and at peace. It confused you. Hell, everything was confusing you. "Fathra, listen to me. We have the entity and we can give it back to you without any casualties. It's not the girls fault if she was chosen to house it!" The Doctor yelled at the ship. There was a snarky laugh that resided from within it's silver outline.

"Doctor, please. We both know that the only way I can get the entity is by removing it by force. So don't try and tell me otherwise. We need that entity, and I will not stop for some foolish human!" You screamed and threw yourself back into the snow as another laser came your way. Another boom! And the rest of the building lay in debris. You could hear sirens in the distance. What good were the police going to do against an alien mothership?!

"You are not going to touch them! They mean you no harm, and are willing to hand the entity over!" You looked up at him and he was staring at you. He slowly lifted his hand, motioning for you to join his side. Shakily, you shuffle your feet through the powder until you are standing side by side with the Doctor. You felt that warm feeling again when he rested his arm around your shoulder. "See? They're harmless!" You frowned. Was he making fun of your terrified state? Why that little-

“Then hand it over, Docter!” Fathra shouted. “If you really can take it from her without hurting her human body, then show me!” She cackled again, sending a shiver down your already freezing spine. Wait, is that even possible? It’s a fanfiction, anything can happen. Then, suddenly, the Doctor rips his trench coat off and wraps it around you, shielding you from the nipping wind. You gasped in shock as the warmth from his body began radiating into yours. (sorry if that sounds weird?) His chocolate brown eyes stared intensely into your (E/C) ones before he lifted his hand up holding some kind of glowing rock. Wait, was that the entity the two strange beings were talking about?

“Here’s your entity! Take it, and leave this planet peacefully!” he turned and held the thing he pulled out of the pocket of his coat up in the air. You pulled his coat around your trembling figure tighter as an uneasy silence fell over you. The rumble from the aircraft filled your ears. It was calming in an eerie way that almost lulled you to sleep. A loud noise snapped you out of your slight trance as a hatchet opened from the side of the ship and some sort of snake like tube slithered its way down to the two of you.

It was some sort of vacuum, you figured, as the Doctor loomed over it for a moment before hesitantly placing the stone at the entrance, and watching it zoom upwards where it was carried into the ship. Suddenly, a warm hand intertwined itself with yours. You looked over to see that the Doctor’s gaze was still fixed on the ship, but his hand squeezed yours gently in a reassuring manner. You smiled slightly even though he didn’t see it. 

(guys I just bit my lip and now it’s bleeding lol)

“Doctor? Is this the entity you promised us? Answer truthfully or it's your life you're giving up. Along with theirs.” When Fathra mentioned you, your body went rigid Your heart began to pound in your chest. It was real, right? You weren’t going to die… RIGHT?!

“I swear on my life, and the one you see before here, that that is the entity you seek!” You looked at the Doctor who turned his head back to you. What he did next made your heart drop. He winked. He fucking winked. You were done for. This man had just killed you. You were going to die by an alien on New Year’s day and you couldn’t even tell your friends about the new meme you had discovered about knee caps. Your life was over. His face became serious when he saw your eyes start to water.

“What’s the matter?” he leaned over and whispered in your ear. His breath tickled your neck, but you brushed it off. Many emotions flooded over you like a tsunami. Fear. Hatred. Doubt. By now you were sure that this was where your life ended. 

“You… you just gave them a fake and now I’m dead.” you whisper back; your voice becoming choked by the sobs that were beginning to form. You were too young to die! 

“Ah, don’t worry ‘bout that!” he responded with a small smirk. “It’s all gonna work out-”

“It’s all going to work out?!” you whisper hissed at him, wiping your tears away so they wouldn’t blur your vision, but another wave appeared warping his figure. “I’m about to bloody die and you’re telling me it’s ‘all going to work out’?!” He tried to squeeze your hand again but you tore it out of his grasp. He lied, you thought. He fucking lied and I'm going to pay for it. You opened your mouth to say something else but was interrupted by Fathra’s voice coming over the loudspeaker once more.

“You have proven yourself trustworthy, Doctor. The Juvien race thanks you for what you have done.” The Doctor grinned widely and waved at the ship.

“Anytime!” he called out cheerfully as the ship began to backtrack and fade away into the night sky. When everything was still once more, he turned back to your speechless form and cocked his head to the side. “Seeee?” he spread out his hands. You blinked. Once. Twice. You were still alive and well. Thankfully. But he wouldn’t be so lucky. This “Doctor Man” was going to have to face the wrath of (Y/N) (L/N) and you weren’t going to be forgiving. 

“I… am going to kill you... “ you growled getting ready to pounce. But the Doctor held his hands up in defense. “Alright, but before you continue killing me, let’s try and get that entity out of you, okay?” You internally screamed. 

“What is… this entity even? And how did it get inside of me? And is it harmful? Will it kill me?” you rambled, eyes widening from your ever growing anxiety. He placed his hands on your shoulder, the ones that were covered by his coat, and looked you in the eyes. “Alright, I’m going to need you to calm down, (Y/N). Trust me, I’ll explain everything more, but for now, you’re going to have to follow me. Okay?” Squeezing your eyes shut, you shake your head violently. 

“No… no, it’s not okay!” you yell wanting back away from his grasp while you start crying. But instead of running away from him, you unknowingly embrace him, wrapping your arms around his torso and crying uncontrollably. He held you close to him protectively and whispered things into your ear like “I promise we’re going to get you back to normal” and “Everything is going to be fine. You’ll see…” You don’t remember how long you two stayed like this on top of the snowy building, but he was kind enough to let your emotions out. You were scared. You were stressed. But most importantly, you weren’t sure if you would be okay. 

"Doctor...?" you whispered after you had cried your last tear. He looked down at you as you parted from the stressed hug. His eyes scanned your face. You could see they were lined with worry, something you defiantly wouldn't have expected to see. Deciding it was best to clear your head before you spoke next, you reached a shaky hand up to rub your head to try and sooth the now oncoming headache. "Doctor..."

"Yeah, (Y/N)?" he whispered. You stared into his eyes, the ones that reminded you of black holes. You took a shaky breath in before you slapped him across the face and yelling:

"You had better get this fucking parasite out of me, or else I am going to kill you, Doctor!"


	5. Reccap Please? (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up the next morning and look around. "Bruh, this ain't my room-" you realized, your heartrate picking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUUUUUUUUUUUP
> 
> Here is the next chapter. I know I said I would post it several days ago, but I got busy with schoolwork. I'm actually writing this when I should be working on my five page paper for English. But Ten is better than Julius Caesar, so Imma keep writing. I'm also about to go to bed so this one might be a little shorter than the others. Sorry :'/ Anyways, back to our adventure!
> 
> ~Razzle

( https://i.pinimg.com/originals/07/24/9f/07249f0ea652437449767cfe380218a3.jpg I thought this was so freaking cute! A little bit of love to you readers)

Though you were asleep, you could hear it. The soft humming and whirring noises coming from somewhere in your house. You pulled the blanket around your body to keep the wonderful heat trapped around you. But your eyes just wouldn't stay shut any longer. Knowing it was no use to try and force your body to sleep in, you slowly sit up and stretch, blinking away the blurry morning vision. Your hair was sticking up at all kinds of odd angles. Being the tired human that you were, you stared blankly at the wall for twenty seconds before whispering to yourself:

"This isn't my room, haha!" you laughed tiredly. Yeah, you were a little bit loopy seeing as how you were exhausted. But why? That whole adventure was only a crazy dream, right? It was January first and you were at home. Right? Then you realized it as your eyes snapped open with your full attention slowly flooding back in. "This isn't my room!" you screamed in horror. Freaking out, you throw the covers off and run through the door. You were expecting to see a 'normal' hallway, like a short one inside of a human quarter, but instead, to your horror, you saw and endless hallway, stretching both ways for what seemed like an eternity. You stood there and blinked trying to take in as much information as your brain would let you. 

"Wha-what?! I can't believe this... no... no this can't be happening to me!" your heart began to thunder in your chest as you took off running down the hallway. You didn't know where you were going, but you had to get some answer. What seemed like thousands of doors lined the hallway, but you were too jittery to open any of them up. You heard the whirring noises getting louder the more you ran. "Hello?!" you yelled down the corridor. Running faster still you approached an opening with a giant engine like thing sitting in the middle. You didn't even see the brown coat of the Doctor before you barreled into him from behind. He let out a loud "OmpH!" before falling to the steel floor below him. You tripped over your feet, but regained yourself before you could fall on top of him. You had got to be kidding me...

"D-Doctor?" you stuttered, not sure if you were still sleeping or not. He nodded his head and slowly picked himself up. 

"Glad to see you're awake, (Y/N)! Did you sleep well? I hope the noise wasn't too much trouble. Just fixing some stuff here and there and I kinda got sidetracked and..." he trailed off, stuffing his hands into his pockets. You gave him a suspicious look, shaking your head slightly to clear your thoughts. 

"Yeah, that's nice," you said quickly pinching the bridge of your nose. "Please tell me this is all a nightmare and I'm going to wake up soon." The Doctor eyes you with a worried expression plastered on his beautiful face. Wait, beautiful?

"Are you alright? Last night you were so thrilled to be my new companion!" he said confused. Now you were just as confused, if not more, than he was. Your mouth formed several "wha's" and "whats" before you waved your hands at him as if to stop him from talking.

"What... are you talking about? Can you please just tell me what I'm doing here?" you asked, frightened. Had he actually kidnapped you like you had initially thought when he took you from your apartment? WAS HE A SLAVE TRADER?!

"I'm not a slave trader, If that's what you're wondering." He said casually. Holy fu-

"But I am a timelord," he continued, flashing you a toothy smile. "This Is my TARDIS, stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, are you getting all this?" he asked. Aaaand his sarcasm was back. Great. 

"Yeah, I heard you if that's what you are referring to. I think I remember some bits and pieces from last night. This is some sort of... time jumper?" 

"Ah, time machine." He corrected you. You roll you eyes. "Okay, fine. A time machine. A-and there was an alien... it was New Years... January..." your mind began to wander. The Doctor put his hand on your shoulder. 

"I figured your memory might be a little fuzzy. You can think your little friend for that." he said, motioning to a container sitting on the... console of his TARDIS.. thing. What caught your eye took your breath away. Inside the cylinder container was a flickering pink/red light which seemed to swirl around and brighten up when you approached it. "(Y/N), meet your entity!" the Doctor chimed, stepping up beside you and observing your awestruck expression. You were speechless. This thing had been inside your body for how long? You picked up the container carefully, and as you did so, the light brightened and flickered. It moved toward your hands. It seemed to be saying 'hello' to you. You couldn't help but smile. 

"H-hey." you said awkwardly to the little light. It sparked and spun around making the Doctor chuckle. "He likes you, look at em'!" he laughed. You furrowed your brows together, instantly becoming deep in thought. How did he do this? What was the entity exactly? When did you agree to be his... companion?? 

"Doctor..." you said, bringing yourself out of your trance. "What happened last night? Can you tell me?" you eyes wandered until they became locked with the man who stood behind you. You could swear you saw a hint of amusement behind his eyes. "Yes, I can tell you. But first, how about some breakfast? The TARDIS has excellent food."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"So tell me," you said, taking a sip of your steaming hot (Favorite flavor) tea from a tall white mug. You had grabbed a blanket from what you discovered was your new room and had it draped over your shoulders. (IDK why but I imagined the blanket to be lavender-) Before you sat a plate full of various breakfast items ranging from freshly cooked sausage to crisp and golden hashbrowns. "What exactly did I get myself into last night?" you blew into the cup and took another sip. The Doctor sat next to you on the bar and stuffed a bite of pancake into his mouth before replying. 

"You want the long version or the short one?" he asked, his voice muffled from the food. The faintest of amused smiles pricked the corners of your mouth as you witnessed his childlike behavior. "I want to know all the details." you decided. "Lay it on me." The Doctor took a deep breath in and began to recount the events of the night you couldn't remember...

(Recap time! Yaay!)

"Is... Is it gone?" you asked timidly, standing on top of the building, teeth chattering as the temperature continued to drop slowly. Even with the Doctor's coat the winds still found its way. The Doctor nodded, looking up at the sky for a second more before he spun around at a speed that shouldn't be capable of doing. "Well then, shall we get you home, then?" he said, noticing your shaking body. "Are you cold?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question. You glared at him. 

"No, I'm not! Why on earth would I be cold? It's not like it's the middle of winter or anything at the temperature is like ten degrees!" you rambled sarcastically. The Doctor stayed silent as you sighed, looking down at your feet and kicking up some snow. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't really be mean to you... you did, kinda, save my life. I think..." you said, bringing your gaze back up. "Thanks." you squeaked as a cold gust of wind nipped at your skin. His confused expression changed into a happy one as another smile appeared. 

"Twas no problem, Madame." he said with a slight eyebrow wiggle. You raised a hand to your mouth trying to contain your laughter, but to no avail. You sputtered and laughed looking down at the snow. Soon the Doctor began to join you, two voices echoing off of the walls and buildings of London and into the chilly winter night. 

"You want to get someplace warmer?" The Doctor suggested. You nodded your head in agreement. 

"Yes, please!" you beg, following him as he begins to walk towards the ladder that lead back to the ground. "How are you not freezing?" you ask, tilting your head. The Doctor lowered himself backwards so he was standing on the ice cold ladder and looked up at you. "Two hearts, pump twice the amount of blood. It keeps me pretty toasty." Your eyes widened. "You have two hearts?" you gasped. After tonight, if someone told you that Ed Sheeran took over the government, you would believe it. He gave you a curt nod before starting his decent down the rungs. 

"Watch your step, (Y/N)! It's really slippery." The Doctor warned. You place your foot on the first wrung and began to climb down. As soon as your hands touched the fiery cold metal, you let out a shriek as knives of ice felt like they were shooting through your skin.

"AH! Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!" you cried earning a laugh from the Doctor below. You look down at him and stick your tongue out. "It's not funny!" you huff and as soon as you place your foot on the fourth rung, you slip. "Wha- woah!" you cried as your body fell straight down. You were waiting for the bone breaking pain to shook through the surface of your feet when you hit the ground. But instead, you landed in a pair of strong, un wavering arms. Your eyes were squeezed shut, but they snapped back open when the Doctor cleared his throat. "Are you alright?" he asked, scanning your body for any physical injuries. You could only manage to whisper a small "Yep!" before scrambling out of his grasp and back on your, not injured, feet. As you looked back at him you swear you could have seen a slight tint of pink on his cheeks in the streetlights. 

No, no way. This is too cliché! You laughed at yourself internally. And as soon as the color appeared, it had left and the Doctor had taken your hand again and started walking the other way. This time, you didn't try to punch him. Instead, you just smiled and walked side by side and watched as the snow continued to fall. After a few moments of silence the Doctor turned to you and said: "You know, all aliens aren't bad like Fathra." he said. You gave him a look. Well, that came out of nowhere.

"Really? Because I just naturally assumed." you shrugged and continued walking. "No, I believe they aren't all bad. But my brain is still trying to force myself to believe in aliens, seeing as how I ran into one, and one is using my body as a housing unit." you laughed slightly. The Doctor smiled and continued his speech.

"You know... I could show you the galaxy." his voice was serious, stern, but kind. Your heart sped up thinking about it. "I have a spaceship! As crazy as it sounds, and there are so many worlds out there, so many (Y/N)! Incredible, stunning!" his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. Though still half convinced this was all a dream and that you were actually back In your apartment sobering up after too much wine, the idea of traveling through space sounded awesome!

"But," you started, coming to the realization that you would have to leave earth. Leave your friends and family behind to run away with a mad man and fly through space with him. "What about my family? I can't just up and leave them without any warning." 

"Well, today is your lucky day, (L/N). Because my spaceship also happens to be a time machine." You froze at this and stared at him; mouth hanging open in shock. 

"No way!" you breathed. "No friggen way, are you serious?" you laughed, looking at him waiting his answer. He grinned and looked at you from the side. 

"Of course I'm serious! Come on, I'll show you if you don't believe me." He took off, your hand intertwined with his. Your heart raced at the thought of an actual time machine. The two of you laughed as you ran under the golden rays from streetlamps and piles of snow littering the sidewalks and streets. Soon you two rounded a corner where you were met with none other than-

"Is that... a police box?" you asked out loud. It was so small. Faded and chipped blue paint lined the wood. You ran a hand against it slowly, admiring the nostalgic artifact. The Doctor was smiling at you from behind, though you didn't see it because you were too busy staring at his TARDIS. "Is this seriously your spaceship? It's so small! Why-" before you could finish, the Doctor put a hand up silencing you.

"I know, I know. But please, hold any further comments on the TARDIS until you've gone inside." he said, pulling out a key and unlocking the doors. You looked at him in question for a second before opening the doors. As soon as you laid eyes on the interior, you thought you were going to have a heart attack.

"Holy shit." you whispered silently into the wind that carried it away.


	6. Reccap Please! (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened on the night you couldn't remember? Are you now known as the 'Girl Who Remembered'? It has a nice ring to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo, what is up my homies!!
> 
> *comes sliding in with Heelys until I crash into my living room wall*  
Okay, sorry about that. Quarantine is killing off all of my remaining brain cells one by one. In all honestly, I'm surprised I'm still alive. Anyways, here's the next chapter for yall lovely people!
> 
> ~Razzle

"Holy Shit..." you muttered underneath your breath. You took a look outside then ducked your head back in. Were your eyes deceiving you?

"No, your eyes aren't deceiving you, (Y/N). I really is bigger on the inside than the outside!" The Doctor smiled at your shocked face. Okay, he needs to stop doing that. You tried your best to smile back at him, but you were too curious. You wanted to explore this fascinating thing. I mean, you were standing in a physical object that defies all logic, reasoning, and freaking physics! "Well don't just stand there, go inside to warm up!" he chimed, pushing the door further open for you. You slightly skipped up the steps and spun around, looking up at all of the golden lights and interior. The Doctor shut the door behind him and was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at you. You ran over to the console and scanned it. It looked so complex and intricate. You were fascinated at the machinery. Though, you wondered about space and the worlds the Doctor mentioned. Turning, you saw him smiling at you. That made you stop and your heart skip a beat. You never noticed how perfect his smile was until now that you saw him in better lighting. Oh shit, what am I saying?! 

"How..." you started, walking back over to the brunette man. "How would you... ya know, take me to other worlds?" He sighed, still smiling. "(Y/N), this is a spaceship and a time machine. I could take you literally anywhere, anytime, and you could still come back home to today!" he cried happily. The thought of running away with a mad man with a spaceship sounded crazy. But since you were fresh out of college you thought you could use some excitement. After all, you had been working non stop for years to be where you were that New Years day. You thought about it again, tapping your finger on your chin as the Doctor eagerly awaited your answer. "So, what do you say? You want to see the galaxy with me, (Y/N)?" he extended his hand to you. Dumbfound, you only looked at his hand for a second before you slipped yours into his. It was so warm.

"Okay, Doctor. Show me the universe!" you said cheerfully. His smile brightened up and you could practically see sparkles in his eyes the way he was beaming. "Then what are we waiting for, (Y/N)! Let's get going-" but he stopped all of a sudden and frowned. You became a little worried. "Wait, what's wrong?" you asked. He runs his other hand through his spikey brown hair and lets out a long, irritated sigh. His other hand still softly gripping yours. 

"You still have a super powerful entity inside of you." his voice was a bit hushed. You had completely forgotten about the entity in your excitement and apparently, so did the Doctor. You squeezed his hand a little so his head turned to face you. "We're gonna get rid of it, right?" you plead. You didn't mean to, but you stuck your lip out in a sort of a childish pout making the Doctor grin and place his hand on your head, ruffling your hair. 

"(Y/N), I promise I'm going to get this entity away from you," he let go of your hand and jogged over to the console and began to flip several switches and levers activating a whirring sound and a large jerk, sending you flying to the ground. "And it'll be painless." he added the last part in a hurry, flipping more dials. You brushed the strands of (H/C) away from your face and brought yourself back up, grabbing ahold of the console so you wouldn't loose your balance again. "Where are we going?" you cried over the noise, butterflies erupting in your stomach from the anticipation and excitement. The Doctor looked at you and flashed another smile. I swear, this man is too happy sometimes...

"We're going to see an old friend of mine to see if he can help us remove your little friend." 

You chuckled at his comment. And pretty soon, the rumbling and shaking ceased. A feeling of wonder flooded over your senses as your eyes wandered over to the door of the TARDIS. You could hear the Doctor shuffle around behind you before playfully nudging your shoulder. "You gonna go, or am I going to have to make you?" he asked raising an amusing eyebrow in your direction. You took a look at him and laughed. "Wow, I felt fear." you joked, shoving the Doctor back before walking up to the doors and pulling them open. But before you could see the outside you shut your eyes, wanting to mentally prepare yourself. "Is this real?" you whispered to yourself. The Doctor heard this, but didn't say anything to interrupt you. Taking a deep breath in you slowly opened your eyes to see...

"Welcome to Torchwood, (Y/N)!" The Doctor said, placing a hand on your shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. You stood before a giant towering building, assuming that this place was Torchwood. But the surrounding area seemed awful earth like. It didn't seem very alien like. 

"No, no, we're still on earth, just had to make a quick stop here." The Doctor announced abruptly, pulling you from your trance. How did he...

"Well!" you said excitedly. "Earth is no alien planet, but I am pretty anxious to find out more about this entity you keep talking about, Doctor." you smile. He smiled back at you before jogging down the hill in the direction of the Torchwood institute. "Race you!" he cried, laughing. Your eyes grew wide but you took off running after the man with the flying coat tails. 

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!"


	7. Authors Note

Sorry for the delay, so I have some good news and some bad news. (again).

The bad news is that I haven't given yall another chapter. The good news is I'm posting my works on wattpad @xchanclerkaix   
This does not mean I will abandon this account. (AGAIN)

It just means that I will be posting on both websites

Due to the delay, however, I thought I should give you some reason as to why I've been ghosting for several weeks. Well, for one, I'm having a bit of writers block rn and I'm experimenting some ways to introduce Jack into the next chapter.

The second thing is, there was a death in my family that's been hitting me really hard, and you all know that depression fucking sucks, so I may not have any willpower for a few more days. 

My deepest apologies, but don't fear, the chapters will be a lot longer and I won't do another authors note for a very very long time. 

Thank you for reading and (hopefully) understanding :)

~Razzle


End file.
